


Lio Fotia smokes a ton of weed

by slimecrime



Series: Very Correct Promare Fics [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, M/M, Weed, a ton of weed, lio gets really high off of a ton of weed, lio smokes a ton of fucking weed og my god, lio smokes a ton of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimecrime/pseuds/slimecrime
Summary: Lio Fotia smokes a ton of fucking weed. He smokes a shit load of weed out of the bong he keeps in his house that he uses for weed. Then he drops his THC vape pen down the storm drain. God, its fucking tragic.
Series: Very Correct Promare Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673482
Comments: 46
Kudos: 308





	Lio Fotia smokes a ton of weed

Lio Fotia is like, 21-28 years old, and I've never met him personally, but I've been told he's really cool, and smokes a ton of fucking weed. 

Lio rolls off of his mattress and onto the floor. He is wearing only kalvin klein boxer briefs, and must remedy the situation with clothes before someone fucking sees this shit. He goes over to the clothes heap on his chair. He digs through the pile of leather (and vegan leather or "pleather") until he finds the Good leather pants, applies those to his person. He then goes over to his belt drawer, and begins applying the belts.

Hours pass. 

After enough belts have been applied, Lio stops doing that.

Lio puts on a tanktop, but he wants to tuck the tank top into his pants, and he needs to undo his pants to do that properly, so he has to take some of the belts off. This takes a few minutes. He still hasnt had breakfast and he is starving.

Lio Fotia eventually leaves his room, and goes into the kitchen. 

"Fuck there's no weed in here," he says, implying that there is usually weed in his kitchen. This is because there usually is, because he smokes so much weed, and it doesnt all fit in his underwear drawer, mostly due to there being limited space in there because of all of his vibrators. That's right folks, this guy has *sex* too.

Suddenly, Lio Fotia remembers. "That's right," says lio Fotia. "I put all the weed in the bathtunb. 

He goes to the bathroom. He checks the bathrub. "Oh good all my weed's still there," he says upon confriming that his weed is still there. God, there's so much fucking weed in this guy's bathtub.

Lio also pisses while hes in there. It takes a really long time because of all his belts. He still hasnt had breakfast. He is weak wth hunger.

Lio fotia goes to the kitchen and eats a poptart. Then he remembers that its super tuesday and he has to go vote for bernie sanders.

Before smoking a shit ton of fucking weed, Lio puts on his jacket and goes to his local polling station and votes for Bernie Sanders because he's trans and needs fucking healthcare. 

When he gets back he sighs. A Job well fucking done, you perfect slut, he thinks to himself as he looks in the mirror. He looks very hot and sexy. 

"It is time to smoke some weed" Lio Fotia says to no one. "It is time to smoke some weed and masturbate."

Lio goes to the bathroom and collects all of the weed out of the bath tub and into his perfect arms. God there's so much of it. 

He carries all the weed over to his bedroom and smokes all of the goddamned weed. The man is unstoppable. I don't even know what method he uses to do this. I guess he like, kept packing a bong and smoking the whole bowl in one hit but like over and over again so he just smokes all the fucking weed dude. when he's done he remembers he probably could've just rolled it into a huge blunt or something but like this is fine.

Lio Fotia's apartment smells like weed but not Lio himself because he's trans.

Anyway, once Lio smoked all the weed he decided to go outside and have a really good day. He puts on a few more belts, a leather jacket, and a bdsm harness for good measure.

"Wait I was going to masturbate," Lio remembers.

He stands there for a few minutes.

His mouth is so dry from the weed.

"There must not be enoguh weed in my body because I cant remmeber what I was doing." He says to himself.

He takes out his weed vape and goes outside. He goes to take a hit off of his weed vape and fucking trips over one of the belts on his shoes. Like, he accidentally belted his shoes together or something? I don't know, anyway Lio Fotia trips on the sidewalk outside of his apartment.

Lio Fotia drops his weed vape. His knees crash into the concrete and he just narrowly avoids the dog shit that's been on the sidewalk for like 3 fucking days isn't anyone going to clean this up oh my god. He writhes on the ground in pain, clutching his aching ribs. His heart thunders in his chest and his eyes snap open. 

His weed vape rolls down the sidewalk and into the street. He holds his breath. 

"Oh please no," thinks Lio. "God, not this. Anything but this."

Lio Fotia's weed vape rolls, seemingly in slow motion, into the storm drain. It clatters into the sewage below, never to be seen again.

Lio stares off into space, in awe of the loss he's just experienced. Then he forgets about it because he's really fucking high from all the weed he smoked. 

Lio lays on the sidewalk for a few more minutes until someone walks past him and then he gets up and walks to Walgreen's to get a arizona. They're on sale 4 for $2 and that's great.

He buys four Arizona icd teas, because his mouth is so fucking dry from eating all that weed. 

He looks at any food that there could. He looks at some kraft singles in the cooler. 

"how many packages of those do I need to make grilled cheese." he thinks. "Probably so many. I can't afford that." 

Lio buys something else instead.

Lio Fotia goes home to his house. Lio makes mac and cheese and lays on his bed for a long time. Eventually he remembers to masturbate. He does a really good job because he's good at sex and has done it many many many times before, and also he is high, and also he uses a vibrator so that usually helps. 

Lio Fotia has many many weed organsms and then goes to sleep. What a good day.


End file.
